A Pursuit of Great Minds
by Lindy Gale
Summary: Meet Takeshi Iesada, a writer and former civil worker. Meet the two detectives, Eru Chitanda and Mayaka Ibara. Meet the two masterminds, Hotarou Oreki and Satoshi Fukube. Five identities, five great minds, and three pursuits.
1. A Wanted Poster

**A WANTED POSTER**

 _ **Takeshi**_

I am a writer.

I came here in this building knowing that the two famous detectives live here. After hearing an overview of their story, I decided to write a book about them. It is an interesting pursuit they are engaged in and I wanted to be the first one to put it into words.

A habit of mine, I quietly ascend the stairs. The landlady downstairs told me that their place can be found on the last door on the left. I pause in front of the door and fix myself first. After that, I knock on the door.

"Hi, you must be Takeshi-san," a petite girl greeted. She is wearing a blue jacket and shorts with a bowler on top of her sepia-brown short hair. Her legs are covered with blue navy stockings. Judging by her appearance, she must be Mayaka Ibara, the perfectionist assistant.

I lift off my hat and bowed as a greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ibara." She let me in and led me to the couches. I take a seat on one of them as I survey the place. The room is comfortable and pleasing to the eye. Everything is placed in an orderly fashion excluding the scattered papers on the dining table from the next room visible from here. It seems like they were onto something a short while before I arrived.

"I will just call my partner. Please wait," Miss Ibara said before leaving the room.

I take the time to write down in my notebook the observations I have made so far since coming here. It will be better to take record of every detail. After all, we are talking about a 'Mystery' genre of my book.

I put down my notebook and pen on the coffee table when I'm done. I look at my wristwatch. _'They are sure taking a while,'_ I thought. I glance at the hall and then I stand up to examine the papers on the dining table.

"Good morning, Takeshi-san."

I jump from the soothing female voice that spoke behind me. I spun around to face a lady with a raven black hair and large purple orbs. I am a bit surprised upon taking in the appearance of the graceful 'Sherlock Holmes', Eru Chitanda.

The detective is in her maroon vest with on top of it a brown short cape and cap hat. Unlike Miss Ibara, she is wearing a skirt reaching her knees, and leather shoes. The strong fragrance of shampoo from her gives off the clue that she came from the shower.

"Uhm… Would you like to take a seat?" she offered. I nod in reply and follow her to the next room. She seems different from what they told me about her. She is not intimidating at all, in fact, she looks vulnerable.

After taking my seat from earlier, Miss Chitanda became confused as to where she will sit. Miss Ibara sat down before her on a couch on my left. Miss Chitanda was left to sit on the only empty couch opposite her partner.

I clicked my tongue without a sound. The famous detective is actually an airhead.

"Takeshi-san, what is it that you want to ask us?" Miss Ibara asked getting directly to the point. I notice that they didn't bother to offer me a drink. I presume that they are in a hurry to go out after this judging from their outfits and based from a bag that Miss Chitanda is holding on her lap.

I wonder why they even agreed to meet with me in the first place. They should have given me another time. "Are you perhaps going somewhere?" I asked. Ibara let out an impatient sigh. "We're supposed to be free at this time but the police called us this morning. We don't want to cancel our appointment with a guest like you," she explained.

' _Ah. That is why.'_

"But I would prefer that you are not busy." The fact that they are in a hurry ruined everything for me. I even made sure that I am well prepared for this day. Now all my plans are going downhill. I'm sure that it will be difficult for me to set an appointment with them in another time given that they couldn't reschedule our meeting when a disturbance has taken its arrival.

"It is that important…your intentions," Miss Chitanda presumed, deep in thought. Don't tell me she is trying to make deductions about my reason of meeting with them.

We all turned our heads towards the sound of the phone ringing. Miss Ibara stood up and answered it. "Yes, this is… Chief? Yes. We will be coming. Yes." After that, she put down the phone and turned to Miss Chitanda. "Chii-chan, Chief told us to go there this instant."

' _Chii-chan? I somehow envy their familiarity with each other.'_

Miss Chitanda with hesitation turned to look at me. "Takeshi-san, would you like to come with us? You can explain everything on our way there," she offered. Miss Ibara raised her eyebrow. "I'm sure that he has something else to do…" I immediately cut her off. "It's okay. It would be an honor to come with you ladies in your work." I flashed a smile afterwards.

We took their automobile on the way to the police station. I'm sitting on the back as the two ladies sat on the front. "You see, I want to write a novel about your chase of the two masterminds," I told them. Miss Chitanda's eyes sparkled in a way that makes you become drawn into them.

"Oh. Them," Miss Ibara blurted with a tinge of annoyance in her tone. However, I noticed some sort of softness in her expression. How odd.

"Tell me, Takeshi-san! Why did you want to write about us?!" Miss Chitanda exclaimed, leaning towards me. I jolt from her sudden movement and gulped. "W-Well…" I look away from her when Miss Ibara gently pulled Miss Chitanda back to her seat. "Chii-chan, that is being rude to the guest. Look, he is now flustered," she reprimanded.

I loosen my tie and try to laugh it off. I admit that Miss Chitanda's beauty is beyond the average. Any man would surely be embarrassed after being close with such a lady.

"My deepest apologies, Takeshi-san." She slightly bowed her head. I raise my hand with a reassuring smile. I straighten my back when Miss Ibara spoke up, "I'm going to repeat her question. Why did you want to write a novel of us?"

I looked down on my feet. "One of them is my friend and I want to know something about him related to what he told me five years ago." I let out a sigh and meet Miss Chitanda's curious gaze. "Before I became a writer and he became what he is right now, we were both working for the government. We both enjoyed our work, I think, until he suddenly announced that he is going to quit. I asked him the reason and he only said…"

" _I opened the box. Now I'm responsible to lock it all inside."_

Inside my mind, I snorted. _Responsible_ is out of that man's context. Although he is a civil officer, he never took responsibility of his work. As much as possible, he would avoid it. Nevertheless, he is a great man with few deeds.

"I'm curious!" Miss Chitanda's eyes sparkled for the second time. "Which one of them is your friend and what does his words mean?"

I scratched my cheek sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you yet which one of them I'm referring to. I also don't know what he meant when he said that statement," I meekly said.

"How do we know that you are not his spy or a threat to us?" Miss Ibara questioned with a sharp tone. I laughed. "I'm not. You can even ask police to have a background check on me."

She did not say anything further. Few moments after, she parked the vehicle in front of the police station. Miss Ibara hopped off with ease. On the other hand, Miss Chitanda had a difficulty going down that I have to come over and lend my assistance. "Thank you, Takeshi-san," she said with a smile, fixing her cap.

Since entering the station, I have been feeling nothing but uneasiness. Who would not be when almost all of the police officers are looking in our way specifically on these two detectives walking in front of me?

"Chitanda and Ibara, what took you so long?" a huge bearded guy appeared with a stern expression. I gulped feeling terrified.

Looking at Miss Ibara, I could not help but feel full admiration at her bravery with her hands on her hips as she glowered at this intimidating man. "Chief Isao. You know that we are meeting someone today, so you don't get to scold us," she rebutted.

The chief raised his eyebrow and I thought that doom will drop here this instant. Instead, his lips formed into a grin and he patted the head of the short female detective with playful affection.

"Come on, dear. You can call me 'Father' anytime. It's not like everyone doesn't know," he told her. My mouth dropped open. He is her father?!

Miss Ibara let out a 'hmmph' with a frown. The chief's eyes darted towards me. "And who is this man? Your boyfriend?" Her face turned pink. "O-Of course not!" she yelled.

I immediately bow as a respect. "Good morning, sir. I'm Takeshi Iesada. I'm here to write a story about Miss Chitanda and Miss Ibara," I introduced. The chief nodded and glanced at his daughter.

"Hey, Mayaka. This man has manners. You should choose him instead of that felon."

"Just shut it, Father!" Miss Ibara exclaimed, her face beet red.

We went to the chief's office finally to discuss the matter. I was made to wait outside; strictly no outsiders are allowed. It is a shame. I even plan to write down their discussion if it is about the two masterminds.

"Takeshi-san." I stood up from my seat just as when Miss Chitanda went out the door. "I'm sorry, Takeshi-san. You have to go home. We need to solve a case right now," she said. I shook my head. "No." She was surprised and the same was for Miss Ibara. "Like I have said earlier, I'm going to write a story about you. If I were to do that, I have to be with you ladies in all of your cases. That is if you're going to give me permission," I explained.

Miss Ibara narrowed her eyes at me. Then she turned to Miss Chitanda and whispered something in her ear. Miss Chitanda firmly nodded as she closed her fists. Afterwards, she looked at me. "Takeshi-san, we are going to test you in our case today. If we see your worthy purpose in our work, then, we will allow you to write about us and come with us all the time."

"Thank you," I said. I feel relieved that they are at least considering my request. This is better than being completely rejected.

"But…" Her face softened. "How long will this last? Until when are you going to write about us?" she asked. I stared at her in disbelief. I told them earlier of my purpose, yet she was not able to determine from that the answer to her question. Is she really the famous detective that everyone praises so much?

Miss Ibara held her shoulders. "Chii-chan, remember what he said earlier about why he wants to write our story?" Miss Chitanda thought about it until she figured it out. "I'm curious!" she exclaimed.

"Even though that I have a sharp memory, I forgot about what Takeshi-san had told us that is why I didn't know the answer to my question. Why is that? I'm curious!" Her eyes gleamed at her assistant who only let out a sigh. "We don't have time for that. We still have to solve Father's case, remember?"

Miss Chitanda covered her mouth. "Of course, that is more important. I'm sorry, Mayaka." Miss Ibara smiled and then we went outside. I stopped short when I saw two posters glued on the brick wall. I read the names belonging to the two masterminds I mentioned earlier:

 **Hotarou Oreki**

 **Satoshi Fukube**

Based from these posters, one would think that these two men are dangerous criminals. I thought otherwise. That is why I decided to investigate their story through the two female detectives.

I stared at their portraits on the posters. Nothing has changed about his appearance except that his hair is longer and he is wearing flashy clothes: a top hat, a black cape over his suit, and a monocle on his right eye. In the past, he would rather wear white long-sleeves and grey pants every single day.

I snatch the poster with his picture on it and pocket it when Miss Ibara called me from the automobile. As I went to them, a thought crossed my mind, _'Quitting his job five years ago and his crimes today, do they have a relation with each other?'_

 ** _ **A/** N: _**

**_This story is also available in Wattpad. I want to reach a wider audience so I published this story in two sites. I really want to share my work with you guys. Please feel free to drop a review. Thanks a bunch for reading this story :)_**


	2. Exploded House

**Exploded House**

 _ **Chitanda**_

The police officers let us in the crime scene. We were told that a two-story house exploded. When I stepped closer, my eyes widened at the sight of a burned house. I find it odd that the debris are not scattered and there are no nearby houses affected. Mayaka came to me with a notepad ready on her hand.

"I asked a police officer. He said that the time of the explosion is estimated to be 8:43 am according to the witnesses. The owner of the house is Shoichi Kurosawa, an official of the Privy Council. Apparently there was a dead body found in the remains but it is still being identified. The wife, who came from the market, is here and she said that Kurosawa is should be inside the house at the time of the explosion. Kurosawa-san told her last night that he will be coming home from work in the morning, so she went out to buy ingredients as she wanted to cook something for her husband. I also asked the police and they said that there are no other casualties or injuries."

That is Mayaka for you. She is always efficient in these things. I, on the other hand, am not good in gathering information. I am more of a meticulous observant.

"Thank you for the information, Mayaka," I told her. Then I proceed to thinking the conclusion behind this crime. First of all, the dead victim here is most likely Kurosawa, a government employee. They confirmed that the house exploded and not burned. But why there is no scattered debris around? It is like the explosion was done cleanly. Moreover, the nearby houses, even the passerby, are unharmed.

I'm curious!

"Mayaka, did they found the bomb pieces?" I asked. Her forehead creased. "Yes. They found wire pieces and coatings of dynamites around the house." This means that several explosives were used. Again, why is everything else clean excluding the house?

I told her my thoughts. She agreed to this peculiarity. "We should ask a witness to explain what happened," she proposed.

We approached a police officer to let us talk to a witness of the incident. He led us to a woman who is in her late 30s. "Hi, I'm Eru Chitanda and this is Mayaka Ibara, we are the detectives assigned on this case," I introduced.

The woman's eyes widened. "You're the famous detectives!" she exclaimed. My cheeks flushed from embarrassment. It is still new for me to be given such praise by the public.

"Uhhmmm… Can you please tell us what exactly happened?" I started asking.

"Yes. I am on my way home when suddenly I heard an explosion coming from this house. I immediately run away knowing that it will be dangerous when I noticed that the house only collapsed without giving damage to the neighboring homes and nearby people."

"Collapsed? As in the house went down into rubble?" Mayaka asked to clarify. The woman nodded in reply when her mouth formed a round shape.

"What is it?" I cried.

Her eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought. "I forgot to mention this to the police because I was still in shock earlier. When I left my house by 7 in the morning, I saw a suspicious looking man entering Kurosawa-san's house. I ignored it thinking that maybe he is his visitor. Then after the explosion, another man arrived and immediately left with his car after seeing the condition of the house. The man was familiar but I couldn't point exactly who he is," she stated.

' _This is weird,'_ I thought. There are too many possibilities on how this crime unfolded but I have a good guess of the persons who pulled this.

"Chii-chan, do you think that this is their doing?" Mayaka asked. I nodded although there is a bit of uncertainty on my face. "But…" I trailed off.

"They don't take someone's life, right?" she finished. I nodded again. Her face etched into worry. She held my shoulders for comfort. "We should wait for the result of the autopsy. Until then, we will believe that they didn't kill someone," she said.

I looked at her. Somehow I felt better after hearing that, so I managed a small smile. "Okay," was all I can answer.

 _ **Takeshi**_

I wanted to enter the crime scene but the police would not let me. Even Miss Ibara told me not to get any closer for I am not authorized. I can only nod in compliance. Deep inside, I am feeling disappointed for missing this opportunity.

I started to take down notes of what I can see as of this moment. Later on, I saw the two detectives talking with a middle-aged woman. After they left, I approached the woman.

"Excuse me, miss."

She looked up at me with scrutinizing eyes. "And who could you be?" she asked. I gave her a small bow as courtesy. "I'm Takeshi Iesada, a writer and the detectives' new assistant," I introduced. Of course the last part was a small lie. I can't risk this chance of getting involved in this thrilling case just because I am being too virtuous.

Her face softened, biting the bait. "Could you be a witness of this incident?" I calmly asked. "Yes," she replied. _'I knew it,'_ I thought. Judging from her stance, she already recovered from shock earlier. This will make things easier for me.

"Then may I ask your testimony of what happened earlier? Miss Ibara asked me to record everything down as they forgot to do it when they talked to you."

After telling me everything, I thanked her and left with a victorious smirk on my face. I searched the crowd for the two detectives when I found them waiting on the automobile. Miss Ibara has her hands on her hips and her forehead creased in annoyance.

"What took you so long?!" she yelled. I flinched and avoided her glaring eyes. "I got caught up in the scene that is why I didn't notice that you're already done," I bluffed. She let out a 'hmmph' and got inside the vehicle to start the engine. I got in the backseat, letting out a deep sigh.

I tried to ask them about the case and I'm lucky that they gave all the answers. I wrote down everything until I asked, "Then who do you think is the culprit?"

The atmosphere suddenly changed. The two detectives kept quiet, which made me more curious. A few moments after, Chitanda broke the silence. "If we were to base it from how the crime has been carried out and the victim, it is most likely that the culprits are…"

' _Are?'_ Does that mean that they are more than one?

"Oreki-san and Satoshi-san."

I was taken aback when she mentioned the names of the infamous masterminds. "Can I ask what makes you think that?" If this has to do with them, then the more I should get myself involved. After all, this is the focal plot of my future novel.

"For these past six months, these two have been committing crimes that involved damaging property of those belonging to the government officials. But in these crimes, nobody was harmed even the targeted government official," she explained.

It has been six months now huh. I remember that time when I heard the news of two gentlemen stealing a governor's three automobiles. It was their first act. Afterwards, the governor stepped down from his position and the two masterminds proceeded to their next target.

I was shocked to hear that one of them is a friend of mine in the past – a co-worker that I find myself comfortable with when I was still working as a civil official – that is until he resigned from the job.

"Then do you know why they are targeting these government officials?" I inquired. It is something that I have been wondering for quite some time. What is up with him targeting the people of the state? Is he somewhat against them? If that is the case, what is the reason?

"It seems like you have a lot of questions, Takeshi-san, but I'm afraid we don't have all the answers to them including for that question," Miss Chitanda replied with disdain in her voice.

I asked more questions on our way back to the police department, wasting no time. They are mostly about their pursuit of the two masterminds. Their answers frustrated me. I thought that I will be able to have substantial progress in my work after today but I can see that will not be the case for there is still a lot for them to know about the depth of these masterminds' actions …. especially of his.

 _ **Chitanda**_

I feel so tired after answering all of Takeshi-san's questions. I feel disappointed of myself after discovering that I only know little about Oreki-kun and Satoshi-kun. We have been chasing after them for six months since their first crime yet we cannot figure out why they are targeting civil officials.

Is it that difficult to figure out or am I just lacking skills?

To be honest, I am not confident of my abilities as a detective. I am lacking in so many areas that it would be complicated if I start to explain each and every one of them.

We made our way inside the police department. We hope to get the results of the autopsy already in order to identify the dead body found in the remains of the exploded house.

"Chief Isao, uhhm… are the results out yet?" I asked upon finding him talking with an officer. He excused himself from the officer and turned to us. "You mean the autopsy?" he blinked. I nodded in reply and realized that my question was somehow too direct and without clarity.

"Yes and it was actually odd. The body belonged to a man named Nobu Watanabe," he answered. We are all shocked at how this case made its twist. We presumed that the body will belong to Kurosawa-san who is testified to be in his home at the time of explosion. If he is still alive, then, where is he now? Why is he not home as opposed to what Mrs. Kurosawa told us?

"I'm curious!" I exclaimed. Chief Isao smiled as if finding this funny. "I now leave this to your hands, detectives. The police department has their faith on you," he said.

I looked around and saw most of the officers' attention on us. I suddenly felt a huge amount of pressure on my shoulders. This is going to be a tough one. No, that is not right. I am a detective. Yes, I will definitely solve this case!

"Thank you for everything, Chief Isao," I bowed. He raised his hands sheepishly. "I should be the one thanking you. You have helped us solve our cases."

"I wonder if that was Kurosawa who arrived at the scene after the explosion and left with his vehicle," Takeshi-san muttered. "You think so too?" I cried as I leaned closer to him.

Uneasy, he took a step back. I felt embarrassed and put a distance between us with my cheeks feeling warm. Then Mayaka butted in with her hands on her hips. "Wait a minute. How did you know that? You were not with us when we talked to the witness!" Takeshi-san avoided our gazes.

"I might have happened to ask her after seeing you two talk to her," he uttered nervously. Mayaka puffed her cheeks. "W-Wait, I'm sorry. I was really curious about it and I thought that maybe this has something to do with the masterminds!" he quickly added.

She let out a breath and crossed her arms. But she still looked at him suspiciously. "Don't call them 'masterminds'," she pointed.

"Huh? Then what do you call them?"

This time, I interrupted. My chest suddenly felt heavy. "We call them tricksters."

Mayaka and I decided to let Takeshi-san come with us in our cases. We agreed that he might be of help in catching the tricksters especially when he knew one of them in the past.

Takeshi-san thanked us and parted with us. We promised to give him a call when something new comes up with this case. Mayaka and I went back to our apartment. Mayaka went straight to her typewriter and started recording the case. On the other hand, I went to the kitchen to make us lunch.

I let myself go deep in thought as I cook. I begin to piece all the clues together to form a conclusion. My trail of thoughts was cut-off when I heard a noise coming from my room. I have sharp sense of smell and hearing, allowing me to hear and smell things that others cannot.

I took off my apron and went to my room to check the cause of that noise. I looked around the room but I found nothing odd here. I turned around when I saw a man on the door, locking it.

His eyes lacking any emotion – the color also reminded me of a vegetable, asparagus – bore into mine making my heart pick up its pace. "Oreki-san," I uttered.

He stepped closer to me and took off his hat revealing his short unruly taupe-brown hair. He looked down on me – this tells that he is fairly tall – when I noticed his lips curving into a smirk. "Long time no see, princess." My cheeks flushed at his endearment. I looked away when I remember that this man in front of me is a wanted criminal.

I shoved him away from me and ran towards the door. However, he quickly grabbed my arm and pushed me. My back landed on top of my bed. Now his figure is looming over me. I felt afraid. I should be calling Mayaka or the police right now but my voice can't find to escape from my lips to scream for help. I felt stuck in front of this man, this criminal, that even though he is labeled to be dangerous, I feel otherwise.

He extended his arm to me and I flinched. I noticed the hurt flash across his eyes. Then I realized what he is trying to do, so I accepted his hand and he pulled me up to a sitting position.

"Oreki-san, did you kill that man?" I asked. His eyebrows rose. "That is why I'm here." He sat down beside me and I felt myself blushing when our arms touched.

"We didn't kill him. We don't even know that someone is there at that time," he said. He closed his eyes and stood up. "I'll take my leave." My eyes widened. I instinctively grabbed is sleeve. "I-Is that all?!" I cried.

He looked surprised. Then his face went back to being indifferent and bored. "What else do you want me to say?" he asked. My eyebrows furrowed. "You know exactly what I want you to say!" Without noticing, I raised my voice. I can't let him go yet. I still have a lot of questions. I still need him here with me.

He smiled as he put his hat on. Although it was a small smile, it made my heart skip a beat. "You're a detective. I know you can figure it all out. Besides, you have someone in your team that will be helping you a lot from now on."

Is he talking about Takeshi-san?

"Why - "

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Don't worry, we will also look through Nobu Watanabe and when we find something, we will inform you." Before I can say anything, he jumped off from the window. I ran to it and peered over the sill when he is nowhere to be seen.


	3. Bread n' Chase

**Chasing on the Street**

 _ **Takeshi**_

I received a call this morning from Miss Ibara. She said that they already have the conclusion to the case. This made me so ecstatic that I quickly took a shower and dressed up without eating breakfast. I rushed out of my house to catch a ride to their place.

"Good morning, Takeshi-san." This time it was Miss Chitanda who greeted me at the door. I returned her greeting and followed her inside. At the living area, Miss Ibara is on the phone.

"Yes Chief, we will report everything to you later. We are just going to wrap the whole thing first," she said before she ended the call.

"So what is the story?" I asked. I cannot wait to hear everything that they have to say. For two days I have been thinking about the case and even tried to deduct the conclusion myself but couldn't come up with one although I managed to connect some points together.

The two detectives settled down on their couches first. "Takeshi-san, you should take a seat first," Miss Chitanda offered. I excused myself and sat down on the right couch.

"You're so full of energy," Miss Chitanda remarked with a giggle. I rubbed my neck sheepishly. "Of course. This kind of stuff interests me. I have been thinking about it since day one."

Miss Chitanda was taken aback. "I'm sorry if we kept you waiting. It usually took me days for me to solve a case," she admitted. I'm surprised by her humility. That length of time is actually normal and impressive in my opinion. If it were the police department, it would have taken them weeks to solve a case such as this one. I don't know if that is her work of docility or because she knows someone who is far more superior to her in deduction.

"Okay! Let's start with the crime itself," Miss Ibara chimed in as she took out a piece of paper from her breast pocket and put it on the center table.

On the paper is a sketch of the house and portraits of five people that I recognized including the wife. There are also arrows pointing to one drawing to another. "The drawings are good. Who drew these?" I asked. Miss Ibara appeared to be bashful at my compliment. _'Ahh… so it was her.'_

"Chii-chan," Miss Ibara urged her partner. Miss Chitanda straightened her posture, her expression turning solemn. "The crime occurred two days ago in Kurosawa-san's home. His house was bombed at 8:43 am by these two tricksters, Hotarou Oreki and Fukube Satoshi. The motive of their crime is still yet to be identified like the usual. But we do know that they don't physically hurt their targets, so it was surprising to find that there was a dead body in the crime scene. The dead body was identified to be Nobu Watanabe, which means that Kurosawa-san is still alive. Kurosawa-san's wife left before the explosion who knew that Kurosawa-san is coming home, so she went to the market to buy the things she need for her cooking. Then there is a witness that told us that she saw a suspicious man entering the house by 7 am. The suspicious man had not left the house since then. After the explosion, another man came but soon after left with his car. As to who are these men, the witness can only say that the latter looked familiar to her but she couldn't point out who he is due to being in the state of shock. So let us now proceed to how the explosion was executed…"

She gestured to the paper on the center table, so I paid my attention to the drawings. This is probably to illustrate better the conclusion of this case.

"…Kurosawa-san informed his wife that he will be coming home this morning from work. Due to that, the wife left to buy ingredients in order to cook for her husband. After she left, by 7 am, Nobu Watanabe arrived at the house and the witness saw him. If you're wondering why he came there, that is because he was hired by Kurosawa-san to kill Hotarou Oreki and Fukube Satoshi…"

"Wait, how did you know that?" I exclaimed. It was surprising that a civil official would hire an assassin.

"Yes, I'm now going to that. Yesterday, Mayaka received a package from Satoshi-kun. Inside the package is the contract between Kurosawa-san and Watanabe-san indicating that Watanabe-san has to kill the tricksters in exchange for hundred thousand dollars."

Hundred thousand dollars?! That is a lot. And what did she say about the package? It was from Fukube Satoshi, the trickster? Now something is weird between them and these female detectives.

"It appears that even the tricksters investigated Watanabe-san just so they can clear their names from murder. Going back to the story, Kurosawa-san might have asked Watanabe-san to meet him in his home to settle some matters when the tricksters told Kurosawa-san of their plan. In order for the explosion to not damage the nearby houses and the passerby, they placed the explosives in the weak spots of the house. I confirmed this with a demolisher and he said that it is possible for them to do that. Hence, when the explosives set off, the house only collapsed and the damage was kept within the lot. Of course, Kurosawa-san delayed his arrival for the fear of being caught up in the explosion. When the explosion ended, after 8:43 am, Kurosawa-san came home maybe to confirm his wife's safety and then left with his car to hide. That is when the witness saw him that is why she mentioned that the figure looked familiar because it was actually the owner of the house who came. She could not recognize who he is due to shock. Moreover, the tricksters must have told Kurosawa-san everything that is why he was able to know when it is safe to go there."

Miss Chitanda was silent after that. I only kept staring at the paper as I absorb everything that she has said. Questions started invading my mind.

"Why is Kurosawa hiding?" I asked. Miss Chitanda looked troubled. "We don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the tricksters. When the police found him staying in a hotel, he suddenly fled away before they can even catch him."

"Then how did he know that his wife will be safe? You mentioned that he didn't come home until the explosion ended."

"She might have called him that she will be going out for a while before the explosion took place."

"Do you have any evidence to prove that the tricksters were the ones responsible?"

She was reluctant as she exchanged a glance with Miss Ibara who nodded as if giving consent. "Oreki-kun showed up at my bedroom and he himself said they were the ones who bombed the house but they did not kill Watanabe-san."

My eyebrows rose at her story. Why would a criminal mastermind show up in the room of a detective who is after him? What is exactly the relationship of these female detectives with the tricksters? Although I have been itching to ask them, I withheld it for now. The priority as for this moment is this case.

"And… there was a note left by them," she added. She took out a card from her pocket and handed it to me. While I read what was written there, she said, "In their crimes, they have been leaving similar cards. The only difference is the name of their target indicated therein."

The words written on the card are as follows:

 _Greetings!_

 _We have now abolished Shoichi Kurosawa. Let us hope to end this madness._

 _H.O. & F.S._

Such flamboyant choice of words they got there. I'm impressed too by their transparency of putting their initials there. It is like they really want the whole world to know that this is their doing. Now I'm more curious of these men's plans.

I was about to ask something when Miss Ibara cut me off with her sharp look. "We do have more concrete evidence that they are ones behind this. We choose the shops all around where it is most possible that they have bought their materials there. We came across a shop who testified that there are indeed two men with same characteristics as the tricksters who bought materials for the bombs."

I kept on nodding as I wrote everything down. I closed my notebook and kept it inside my bag. Then I looked at them in awe. "That was impressive, detectives," I praised. Miss Chitanda's cheeks turned pink, while Miss Ibara nodded in satisfaction.

Now we are off to the police department.

The two female detectives are inside Chief Ibara's office, while I'm seated outside waiting. A police officer passed by when he stopped and turned to walk towards me. He has a clean haircut, a color of copper, and he is taller than me for about five inches. His eyes gleamed as they landed on me with a friendly smile on his face.

"Are you perhaps a fan of the detectives?" he asked. I stared at him in disbelief. "No, I…"

"So you're a suitor? Who are you going for?"

I gritted my teeth feeling annoyed of his meddling. What is he trying to get out of his questions?

"I'm a writer. I wanted to write a story about the tricksters," I replied in composure. He let out a relieved sigh and sat down beside me. Great. "Now that was a relief," he proclaimed. I turned my head towards in front. "I can see that," I muttered.

He chuckled and slapped my back. I swear, it was like a bear just punched the breath out of me. "Hey, don't you dare think that I like one of them alright?"

I looked at him, shocked. What a coincidence. I was thinking that he has a liking on either of the female detectives that is why he asked me those questions and feeling relieved after hearing my answer.

"I'm relieved for a different reason. I can't tell you what though," he said.

"I didn't ask," I grumbled. To be honest, he is getting on my nerves. He is a type of person that you can easily read, painstakingly open to others, but if you look closely there is actually a lot that person is hiding. I don't like those kinds of people. They are difficult to associate with. I would not know how to act in front of them.

"By the way, I'm Yuki Hamasaki." He extended his hand to me. After a disinterested glance, I ignored his gesture and avoided his gaze. "Takeshi Iesada," I said.

He shrugged looking completely fine with my attitude. "You hate me, don't you?" he pointed. I flinched at his bluntness. I looked at him irritated. "Can you stop acting so casual? I can see that you're trying to hide something and I don't know if that has something to do with me," I barked.

He raised his eyebrow impressed. "Oh? Are you sure of that, Iesada?" he asked. I kept on staring at him. Then he gave in letting out a sigh. "You're good. But I'm sorry to tell you that you're going to have to figure everything out by yourself. My mouth is sealed by the emperor." He made a gesture of stamping his mouth after saying that. Then he stood up. "Let's see each other next time, okay? I'm expecting a lot from you." After that, he turned his heel with a wave.

 _My mouth is sealed by the emperor_. That is an odd way of putting it. I don't even recognize that statement from previous literary works. I'm also not sure if he meant those words figuratively. Not to mention he said in the end that he is expecting a lot from me. Why do I feel like I am a part of something at large?

My trail of thoughts was cut-off when the detectives went out the door. "Did something happen? You look troubled," Miss Chitanda asked. I felt pleased at her genuine concern and hearing such gentle voice.

I shook my head. "This is nothing. There is just this one annoying officer who had a chat with me," I replied. She covered her mouth and giggled as if what I said is funny.

Well at least I made someone laugh today.

Because it is on the way home, I accompanied the ladies to the bakery. That shop is famous for their cakes, especially the strawberry flavored ones. Every now and then it will feature a different type of cake and it will automatically become the talk of the town.

"Ooh… I'm so excited to have a taste on their new product!" Miss Ibara exclaimed. Miss Chitanda nodded in agreement and they continued to blabber as we made our way inside. The scent of bread and butter wafted through my nostrils. I remembered that I haven't had any breakfast when my stomach suddenly rumbled.

Miss Ibara cocked her head to the sound my stomach produced. "Don't tell me you didn't eat this morning," she harrumphed. I chuckled sheepishly as I rubbed my neck.

"I was too excited about the case," I reasoned.

"You should buy some bread here then," she suggested. I nodded. "Yeah, I should." Then we turned our heads to Miss Chitanda who is already looking at the array of bread on the shelves.

I'm definitely going to buy. The demands of my hunger are killing me.

We went out of the shop carrying our bags. Miss Chitanda looked delighted than before, while Miss Ibara is enjoying her bagel.

Miss Chitanda suddenly stopped on her tracks while she is staring at the opposite side of the street. "It's them!" she exclaimed. We all turned to the direction she is pointing and then I saw two men walking on the opposite sidewalk.

The detectives quickly shoved their bags to me and chased after the tricksters. I wanted to join them but I cannot leave these pastry goods here. I decided to go to their automobile. After putting the bags in the back, I waited for them here. I have no choice. I do not know where they are right now.

Will they be able to catch the criminals?

A few minutes later, the ladies came looking exhausted. They stopped to catch their breaths. "It's useless…" Miss Chitanda breathed. She leaned on the side of the automobile. Miss Ibara removed her hat and used it to fan herself.

"Seriously, what is up with them?!" she growled, putting her hat on. Frustrated, she stomped her foot on the ground.

I cannot see why they have to chase after them if it is obvious from their past experiences that the tricksters always outrun them. They should instead think of a plan on how to catch them or solve the mystery behind their crimes.

When I looked at Miss Chitanda, she is muttering something to herself. Her words were, _"They are so unfair. Why are they always leaving us?"_

Now that is odd.


End file.
